1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine case with terminal module for connecting a plurality of cables via a cradle.
2. Description of Related Art
Wearable medical technology is becoming a hot commodity, as these devices come to market; they have the potential to help both patients and clinicians monitor vital signs and symptoms. The wearable medical device usually comprises a cradle, a machine case attached to the cradle for housing processing module such as processor and associated electronics, and cables with plugs inserted into the cradle. During use, the machine case reversibly snaps into the cradle, upon mating of the cradle and the machine case, interface cavities are formed on the cradle for receiving the plugs of the cables leading to one or more peripheral devices such as sensors which collect data related to the physiological properties of interest, such as heart rate, temperature, SpO2, blood pressure, etc., therefore, the data related to the physiological properties could be presented on the machine case for patients or clinicians monitoring. Thereby, the machine case must mate with the cradle stably so as to electrically connect with the cables reliably.
A machine case with improved terminal module is designed to solve the aforementioned proposal.